yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Teppei Tairyōbata
|romaji = Tairyōbata Teppei|image = |d-diskcolor = Dark gray |d-disklight = Yellow|base = 大漁旗 鉄平|furigana = たいりょうばた てっぺい|enname = Trout |frname = Truite|dename = Trout|ace = The Legendary Fisherman III|voice english = Daniel J. Edwards}}Teppei Tairyobata ( Tairyōbata Teppei) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the Maiami Championship. Appearance Personality Teppei is rather arrogant, greedy, and lazy, having plotted to become allies with Michio, only for him to do all the hard work during the Battle Royale so Teppei could take away all his Pendulum Monsters after the latter was exhausted, and rejected Gongenzaka's challenge unless he bet 5 Pendulum Monsters knowing that he would be unable to do that. He likes taking credit and only acts when there's a worthy enough reward from him, as he didn't want to help Yūya when he was in his Awakened state and tried to persuade Yūya into giving him Pendulum Monsters without dueling. He can also be a coward at times, as he was reluctant to face the Obelisk Force and only accepted due to Michio's insistence. Despite seeing Michio as just a pawn at first, their friendship did become genuine, shown when Michio was brutally defeated and sealed into a card. History Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Battle Royal He is a Fishing Duelist, and his favorite catchphrase is "Let’s catch a big haul of fish!". He has qualified to the Final 16 of the MCS, and takes part in the Battle Royale challenge.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" .]] Teppei went to the Jungle Area and hooked a Pendulum Monster to his fishing line, waiting for an unsuspecting Duelist to pick it up. Michio Mokota picked up the card and Teppei reeled it in, suggesting an alliance with him. He laid two more traps, catching Halil and Olga, and Michio Dueled them by himself. Teppei plotted to have Michio defeat the competition and then defeat him himself to assure his own place in the Top 8. As he was watching the Duel, Gongenzaka approached him and challenged him. However, Teppei refused Gongenzaka's bet off a single Pendulum Card and told him to come back when he could bet five, much to Gongenzaka's fury.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storns Forth!" After Michio defeated Olga and Halil,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Teppei brashly took their Pendulum Cards, much to the duo's disdain. , Michio and Mieru restrain Yūya.]] Teppei was then roped into restraining a awakened Yūya Sakaki by Mieru Hōchun and helped hold him down, but was injured for his trouble. Losing his temper, he claimed that he wasn't Michio's friend, and Michio agreed, stating that he'd teamed up with Teppei to improve his skills. Yūya soon calmed down, and Teppei provided fish for their evening meal. He tried to swindle Yūya's Pendulum Cards out of him, but no one listened to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Michio cooked breakfast for them the next day, and Teppei sincerely called him the best partner for both his cooking and Dueling skills. Yūya explained to Teppei and Michio about the Duelists who had invaded from another Dimension, and they split up to look for everyone else.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Michio and Teppei vs. the Obelisk Force find an unconscious Mieru.]] Teppei and Michio found Mieru, who had run off beforehand, in the Iceberg Area and decided to get her to safety, much to Teppei's discomfort. However, they ended up running into the Obelisk Force, who were Dueling fellow competitors Shun Kurosaki and Tsukikage, as well as a girl resembling Yuzu Hīragi. Michio intervened, dragging Teppei with them, causing them to suffer the intrusion penalty of 2000 LP. Despite this, Teppei combined his "The Legendary Fisherman III" with Michio's "Royal Cookmates" to deal 2000 damage to each of their opponents. sealed into cards.]] But their combo had inadvertently set up the Obelisk Force's own combo, which allowed them to revive their monsters with boosted ATK, inflict half of that ATK as damage, and then double that damage. Michio was defeated first and sealed into a card, much to Teppei's sincere shock, and Teppei was defeated next. In his final moments before being sealed himself, he dazedly wondered why Michio was a card, since they were supposed to be the strongest combination.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Teppei was freed from his card, but had lost his memories of Yuzu and the events involving people from other dimensions. He was present during the Battle Royal with Michio and Mieru.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" He is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with MichioYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" and applauded when Yūya won. He then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Teppei uses a Legendary Fisherman Deck, focused around Summoning his ace monster, "The Legendary Fisherman III". Legendary Fisherman Others Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Former Carded